


You're beautiful

by Salty_dino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, But I'll try!, F/F, Genderswap, Idk if there will be explict sex (First Yuri Story), Im also a artist and probably draw something for this :), Im very gay (BI oops) and love long legs & boobs & stretchmarks.. deal with it XD, Keith is a bottom duh, Laith, Model AU, bottom!Keith, bottomkeith, but mostly bottom!keith, femKlance, insta: artsy.melodramatic.leaf, klance, laraxkathy, maybe a little switch?, ukekeith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_dino/pseuds/Salty_dino
Summary: Lara is tall and thin, a perfect model with a pretty face. She has quite of an attitude though so her previous manager quit her job.Lara couldn't care less though, she knew she would find someone..Someone is the curvy Kathy, the girl, despite her pretty face wasn't able to be a model herself because of her height and stretchmarks since she once had been a little more than just curvy..Kathy was someone who allways wanted to see results, which of course annoyed the crap out of the rather chilled Lara. While Lara on the other hand with her constant flirting and airheaded attitude made Kathy boil on the inside..Can they get along? And what if Kathy won't stay forever..





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in english.. I don't think I'm bad at english but pls don't expect Shakespeare..  
> (You can expect a very thirsty girl tho)

"Please at least TRY to not to scare this one away too"  
the chief of Laras modeling agency sighed as he pulled out a folder with the name 'Kathy Geraldine Kogane' written on it, handing it over to the spanish speaking model which chuckled *Geraldine huh? Pft*  
"Sure, I'll try my best~" Lara smiled sweetly as she opened the folder and the male in front of her allready rolled his eyes.  
"The Lord may help her.."  
Laras smile just widened at that, she allways wanted a hot guy as a manager but since relationships in between members of the agency were forbidden and they knew she'd seduce any male manager if she'd get one, she never got one. The model protested by freaking out every female manager she got..  
Female, 23 years old, fluffy black long hair, somehow fascinating amethyst eyes and dazzling 5'3 feet 'tall'. Thats what was documented in Kathys folder, of course also her previous Jobs and that sh went to school in Texas but who was interested in that crap anyways? *Texas? I bet as a male she'd b one of those mullet dudes~* Lara chuckled at her own thought and gave the folder back, she knew everything she needed to know allready anyways.  


..

"Good luck Kathy, you'll need it"  
That's what was stuck in the ravenettes head since she had been talking to the chief yesterday, she looked at a few pictures of the Cuban girl which looked exactly like she had allways been wanting to look like as a kid.. but that was the past, now she was rather into just appreciating the other girls looks and her ocean eyes.. Well being gay wasn't going to help her with this Job but she decided to pull it through anyways, especially since Allura had been accusing her of not being able to be professional. *I'll show her who the hothead is! NOT me!* The girl took a deep breath and took a sip of her coffee, of course she wanted to look acceptable on her first day tomorrow so she sat on her couch with damp clothes and a towel on her head as she watched TV. She had even purchased makeup even if she didnt know how to use it, just deciding to find it out tomorrow on spot *tutorials are for loosers!*  
*..and I am a looser, what the hell?* The black haired girl frowned at what she saw in the mirror that morning *I could scare children with this*  
She sighed as she wiped it off her face again and just used her Mascarra and red lipstick now, accepting that she'd have to embrace her stupid freckles in front of everyone. They were not THAT much but still all over her cheeks and a little on her shoulders aswell, he hid at least those by wearing a white blouse that hid them and her a little too toned arms. In combination with that she wore tight black pants and a long necklace with a stone on it that was as red as her lips, she got into her black sneakers, because fuck highheels, and went out to meet the model she'd have to work with..

..

Lara was drinking her sugarfree tea with Hunk, the canteen boy who she basically grew up with and allways insisted on that she should eat more, making her giggle  
"Hunk I'm a MODEL"  
"I know.. but still!" The male crossed his strong arms "You will drop dead someday! I mean you're not underweight yet but-"  
"Are you my dad? Daddy Hunk?~" Lara flashed the boy a flirty grin and enjoyed seeing him blush. She saw him as another silbling but sometimes it was fun to tease him like that.  
"D-Don't say that!" He complained and much to his misery she added  
"..Or is only Shay allowed to call you like that?~" Her grin was plastered all over her face as he blushed darker and fled into the kitchen at that, she knew that he had a major crush on Shay. *victory hehe*

..

At that moment it got a little loud behind her in the canteen, well 'loud' , every model in the room seemed to start to whispering to each other at the same second. Since that was very unusual it caused Lara to curiously turn her head *she's even smaller than I thought* she noticed with a grin. Kathy was her type, cute face, big hips and adorably short. She wasn't out as a bisexual though, also.. being together with a girl would cause her too much problems. So at some point she had decided to just go for guys, telling herself that she was more into them anyways, almost forgetting about her attraction towards girls. At times though when she saw girls like Kathy it sort of got smacked into her face and she just hated that, oh she'd make that girls life miserable, wanting her gone more than any other manager she had before. *She has to go* Lara allready had a plan, knowing it wasn't nice but she wanted to show that noone should mess with her, which was important in her business.. Well at first she was gonna make her simply uncomfortable by not talking to her immidiently. She wanted the ravenette to see her judging face before she'd walk up to her.

..

Kathy shifted in her stance, looking at all of the skinny and tall girls, feeling insecure like in first grade again even if she had a nice weight now. *Stupid memories* she just throught and took a deep breath to calm down as she looked for the model she was supposed to manage, frowning a little at the look she got from Lara, but she got warned about that.  
"Hello Geraldine~ Or should I say Howdy?" the tanned girl in front of her then cooed and greeted with a fake smile. That allready was the moment where she had to resist punching her the first time, she HATED her second name"  
"Oh hello ..Lara right? Please call me Kathy, also a simple 'hello' is enough, I don't miss Texas" The smaller girl tried to be nice and polite even though she had to gulp down a lump in her throat *She wont win this*  
"Kathy of course, sorry~" There was also the little fact that the 5'9 feet tall girl seemed to think it's funny if she bends down when she talked to Kathy. Not that It'd bother her much but she was a little too gay for it actually *I can see into her shirt..* Laras boobs weren't as big as her own at all, about two to three sizes smaller but still nice. *The perk of small boobs is the pretty shape..*.  
"So will you show me the paperwork your old manager left me?" The ravenette was proud of herself *I am so professional, suck that Allura!*  
"..Sure" Lara didn't sound so smug anymore which almost made Kathy smile as she followed her to her new office place, sitting down on the big leatherchair, crossing her legs. Both of them stared into each others eyes without making a move, this was a silent challenge, and neither of them was planning to loose.

..

"Let's have a good cooperation" Kathy whispered  
"Pft yeah~" Lara smirked which made a tiny little smile creep up Kathys face.  
The game started.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was maybe a lil short but yea, I hope you like my style and stuff.. I'd love to read your opinion in the commnts :)  
> also I'll try to update soon but cant promise anything!


End file.
